Better Watch Out (aftermath)
This is the sequel for Better Watch Out. Horror/Action/Romance Summary After the events of the film, Luke doesn't remember the murders and is spending his life wanting to be alone but he ends up getting a nanny. However, she has a crush on him and won't ever leave his side. Will she get him to open up to people? Or will he remain alone? Also, why can't Luke remember the murder? Story Back where the first film's murder scene is being cleaned up, Luke wakes up confused and concerned but is being comforted by his mother while his father talks with the police. He then feels happy to be with his mother but only to hear they have a survivor. He looks out the window and sees Ashley is alive but she flips him off, much to his confusion. After the ambulance leaves, he shows concern and think that they should go to the hospital. Luke's mom claims that Ashley will be find and Luke doesn't have to see her. An officer informs them that she'll forget about the tragedy, much to Luke's appreciation. However, he can't help but worry that she'll get revenge on him for that prank. Also, Luke starts to feel terrible about his prank and how it got Ashley in danger. He then awaits for him and his family to attend Garrett's funeral. However, he starts praying, 'Oh lord, I have this feeling of regret. I was such a brat for what I did and don't deserve to be loved. Please let Ashley know that I'm sorry. I really am worried. Please keep other people alive. I want the victims to know that I'm sorry. I will be a different person. I promise, amen.' Then with tears on his cheeks, he falls asleep. In a dream, he sees Ashley holding a gun and keeping him tied to a chair. She then glares at him, "Hello you little piece of shit. I'm gonna make you suffer like I have." Luke starts crying and screaming as he's forced to watch her kill his parents, Ricky, and Garrett. She then stabs Luke in the neck, much to his pain and misery. In the real world, he wakes up with a terrified look on his face and starts crying. His mother comes in and comforts him. At the hospital, Ashley is getting upset about Luke, 'I still can't believe he would just do this. However, I can't help but feel sorry for his mind. He's just a lovesick child who loved me and I might've set him off by yelling at him. When I get out of here, I'm going to have him.' Then with determination on her face, she awaits for recovery and to have the kid who got her in here. The next couple of days, Luke became famous for surviving the tragedy but he refused to comment and just wanted to be with his parents. However, Luke and everyone else find out that he did it thanks to some nanny cams but are shocked that Luke doesn't remember anything. Despite this, he still turns himself in and got therapy. It's later revealed he did this because Ashley has actually been treating him like a kid and neglected him for her own boyfriends. They also see another video which reveals that she secretly once took advantage of him and claims if he told anyone then she would reveal how Luke is the one who accidentally pranked Holly J. Jones, Ashley's best friend. He felt betrayed that someone who reminded him of his mother did that to him. However, the reason he can't remember the murders because some of sleeping meds and the champagne had erased any memory of the whole thing. He was forgiven by everyone and comforted by some friends he got. The Lerners fire Ashley for the mistreatment, Garrett and Ricky's families are not pressing any charges, and Jeremy's family disowned him for his behavior. 4 years later, Luke is sad that Holly is dead and is terrified when Ashley breaks out. He doesn't live with his parents anymore because another incident had happened in the past. In a flashback, a now 13-year-old Luke was still upset over the massacre and doesn't interact with Holly, who volunteered to be his nanny at her house. However, she started being nicer to him and treated him like a little brother to her but a Ghostface killer pulled a prank on her. She was alright but she blamed Luke for it and slapped him, making him cry. Seeing this and finding out who caused the prank, she hugs him and keeps on saying she's sorry but he gets out of her grip and starts to run from her in fear. When he hides in her parents' bedroom, she looks for him and finds him. However, he wants her to go away but she then pins him down and tells him to accept her apology only for them to be knocked out by the masked killer. When they wake up, Luke is tied up and is wondering what's going on but only to be horrified when he sees that Holly has gotten her mouth stitched shut. Ghostface arrives and reveals himself as Victor who sadistically wants to play a game. He unties Luke and forces him to bring Holly into the living room for the game. He ties her into the hallway and sets a trap where if Luke fails to keep her steady in time then she will be mutilated by the barb wires that she is tied with. If he still keeps her steady by the time the countdown stops, she will be untied and spared. However, Ashley is also in the house and is revealed to have been tied up with tape by Holly earlier for breaking and entering. When she unties herself, she prepares to shoot Luke and doesn't believe him when he claims that Victor is holding him and Holly hostage. Ashley claims she's been waiting to kill him ever since the Christmas incident but she's also here to first make him suffer like she did. However, Luke confesses that he saw what happened and apologizes for what he did but she doesn't forgive him and pulls the trigger. He dodges but accidentally let's go of Holly, causing her to be killed by the trap. Horrified and devastated by this, Luke tearfully asks 'What have we done?', referring to himself, Victor, and Ashley. However, Ashley doesn't take responsibility for this and blames Luke for this but Luke had enough and calls her out on what she has done to him and being the indirect reason why the murders happened. When he plays the video, Ashley smirks and finally confesses that she wants him as a trophy but Cole and Melody have arrived. Ashley pretends to be a victim but they heard her confess and sent recording of it to the police only to be horrified that she planned this to get revenge on Luke. She confirmed by using a voice changer and says "Surprise Lucas." They encounter Victor who plans to kill them but Melody shoots Victor's neck, knocking him down. Luke and Melody hug each other but Victor is still alive and stands up to shoot them. However, Luke notices this and shoots him three times until he's dead. Ashley laughs sadistically and congratulates Luke for this while also preparing to reward him for it but is shot and injured by Melody. However, Melody uses bandages to hold Ashley's bleeding but handcuffs her to a table leg and leaves for the authorities. Luke's parents arrive but are frowning at Luke for this incident. However, they are told everything and have Luke pack his stuff while they call the police. After Luke is done packing, Ashley begs Luke to untie her and to think of all the good times they had but he angrily says 'Fuck you' and knocks her out with a kick to the head. The police arrive and arrest Ashley after seeing video evidence of what happened. Holly's parents and younger siblings heard about what happened and are comforted by the Lerners. A few days later, Ashley was charged with multiple accounts of child neglect, sexual abuse, and attempted murder of Luke Lerner while also declared responsible for the death of Holly 'Jay' Jones. She has been sentenced to death. She panics and begs for forgiveness but Luke ignores her and just watches as she is taken away and begs him to not leave her. She then vows to get out of jail and have her Lucas. In the present, he doesn't associate with his classmates or anyone else at high school. The bullies still pick on him for being in love with Ashley and the popular girls blame him for getting Jay killed but he is defended by Melody, who develops a crush on him. At his home, Melody comes over to be his nanny but he's afraid of hurting her. He sits down on the couch while she starts calling her friends about how she's babysitting the sad boy whose house had a Christmas incident. He then reflects on what he did and wishes he can have a new universe where he's not the killer. Melody comforts him and they start getting so tired that they lay on the couch. Luke confesses that he sometimes has been doing bad stuff and just wants to be redeemed. However, a glow starts forming and they realize he's about to get his wish of wanting to change everything that happened because his alternate self is having a dream about the murders and it's time to wake up. Melody first confesses his feelings for him and they share a kiss before the glow surround them and ends the story. Characters *Luke Lerner - Main character. *Melody - Luke's new babysitter. *Cole - The Protagonist of The Babysitter and Luke's friend. Just like the others, he was secretly molested by his babysitter but she is nice to him and actually had fun with her because she liked him standing up to her. *Ashley - Hidden Bigger Bad of the first film and Main Antagonist of the story. She and the babysitters are revealed to have molested their charges. *Victor - Holly's sadistic ex-charge. He is hated by the others for how he deals with his babysitters which is by stitching their mouths shut and playing a game where if they're not saved in time then they die. Reactions *Luke: Returns Melody's affections and sits with her. *Ashley: She hated getting defeated by Luke and won't admit her faults but is now hated by Ricky and Garrett. However, she frowns when Luke and Melody get together. *Cole: Sits on Bee's lap along with his girlfriend and they have a three way relationship. *Bee: Has a crush on Cole and puts him on her lap while allowing Cole's girlfriend to also sit, causing them to have three way relationship. When asked if Cole tied her up, she happily answered yes but she enjoyed it, making Cole blush. *Melody: Sits with Luke. *Jake: Is happy for Luke and Melody. Category:Horror Romance Category:Action